


How You Came To Be

by No_Name_Kane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baby Keith (Voltron), Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, I'm giving Keith'a dad a name cuz my friends and I are tired of calling him Mr Yeehaw, Krolia and Keith's dad, M/M, im just sayin, klance, klance won't be til the end and it's more implied than anything, krolia and Keith's father, there needs to be more fanfics of the Kogane parents, this gets really sad in the later chapters, this is gonna be long as fuck so buckle up kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Name_Kane/pseuds/No_Name_Kane
Summary: The story of how Krolia and Keith's dad fell in love and brought a beautiful baby boy into the world.Aka: I wanted more of Keith's dad so ta-dah-I did age them down a bit; I wasn't sure how old they were when Krolia crashed on Earth but it didn't look like too much a difference from when Keith is born. But I wanted Krolia to be on Earth for a good couple of years; so Keith's dad is about 19, and Krolia's the Galran equivalent age I guess? Sure! Why not!?-





	1. Crash Landing

The crash site was a disaster. I was cleaning up from supper when I heard the thunderous bang and felt the vibrations shake the house.

And sure enough, this giant alien space craft was in my yard. 

Smoke was still coming from it as I raced outside and towards the contraption. I'd never seen anything like it before.

As I drew closer, I slowed my pace down, almost to a halt, and stepped carefully up towards it.

Truly, it was a magnificent peice of machinery; even if it was busted up: the orange detail, the megathrusters, the carbo-engine, a bunch of other parts I didn't know about- it was a wonder for the eyes.

My fanboying moment was cut at a loss when I heard a sudden groan of pain from inside the spacecraft. Without a second thought, I looked for a way inside.

There was a giant crack in the hatch of this thing, so I picked up a peice of metal that was laying on the ground and did my best to pry it open. It took a few minutes and I thought my shoulder was gonna pop out of socket, but eventually, I got her open.

Once the hatch was free, more smoke billowed out in mass amounts; almost making me fall backwards on my ass, in a coughing fit. I fanned what I could away with my hand, lifting my shirt collar up to cover my mouth and protect my lungs from the unknown fog.

Once it cleared some, I managed to finally glimpse at who or what was inside. The inside of the craft was even more spectacular than the outside, but at that moment, that wasn't my concern.

My concern was the girl in the pilot seat. Or, I only assumed she was a girl at that point; it was hard to tell with the gear.

She had lilac skin with deeper shaded tiger stripes on her face. There was a tuff of violet hair peaking from the front of her navy blue helmet, sticking to her forehead, and magenta hair flowing from the back, cascading over his armored shoulder. Her face looked distressed, like she was in trouble, but held an alluring essence. 

Her cheek bones were high, her jaw was sharp and narrow, her thin violet eyebrows were furrowed, giving her an even more pained expression. 

"An alien...?" Was all I could muster to say, in no more than a whisper.

I froze, a lump forming in my throat, when the alien peaked open an eye, staring right at me. The moonlight has shining against her purple iris and muted yellow sclera; I've never seen anything like it.

She moved her lips to speak, no sound coming out, but decided to give up and closed her eyes again, going limp in her chair; passed out.

Poor thing must've been through hell.

On impulse, I decided to help her. I finished prying open the hatch the best I could and popped in so I could get to her. Undoing the fastenings and buckles, I managed to free her from the seat and gently threw her over my shoulder. She was taller than me, so it made it a bit of a challenge, but I powered through and did what I had to.

I mean, it wasn't exactly like I could call for help, right?

I've been by myself since my folks died. But that wasn't important at the moment. 

What was important was making sure this alien was okay and safe.

After hopping down from her ship, I carried her to the house. After successfully getting up the porch steps without incident -how I didn't bang her head on something, I'll never know- I didn't even push my luck with going upstairs to the guest room, so I laid her down on the couch.

I took off her helmet, so she wouldn't have a sore neck or something when she woke up, and adjusted her on a pillow. Her blunt, two-toned hair splayed on the pillow; I took the hair tie out so she'd be more comfortable. I finally saw her ears and they were... Pointed? Like, REALLY pointy. If I didn't just see her crash down from the sky, I would've thought they were fake.

Looking over her some more, there was no doubt she was an alien. I wasn't 100% at first, but now I was sure. She was an alien. A pretty one, but an alien, none the less.

I thought about removing her armor but I didn't think she'd take too kindly to a stranger undressing her; so I left that be. 

I stood up and fetched her some water from the kitchen and a few blankets and more pillows from the hall closet. I came back and draped one of the wool sheets over top of her, in reaction, she sighed and snuggled into the covers. I couldn't help but smile a bit.

I had so many questions. Where did she come from? Why was she so close to earth? Did she have a name? What kind of things were outside of earth? Typical Astro-nerd questions everyone would be dying to ask her.

I thought about calling someone, like of the government caliber; but quickly decided against it. All they would do is dissect her, or worse- Those garrison junkies. Granted, i sort of worked with them- I let them use my fields, they give me a hefty check; done and done.

But I didn't actually trust them worth a damn.

The alien girl stirred more in her sleep, taking my focus on her and from my train of thought. I sighed. Whatever I was going to do would have to wait til she woke up.


	2. True Introduction

Morning finally came and the sun peaked through the windows. I didn't even realize I was dozing off until a streak of light beamed me in the eyeballs.

I blinked, rubbing my eyelids. I turned my head to see and check on the alien girl, only to have big mauve eyes staring back into mine, maybe an inch for my face. 

"AH-!" I screamed, oh-so-manly, as I fell back onto the floor from my chair.

Next thing I knew, the purple girl was hovering over top of me with some werid kind of knife to my neck and her foot on my chest.

"Who are you?!" She exclaimed, murder in her eyes and her teeth bared. "Where are we?!"

I swallowed hard, feeling the steel of the blade braise my skin. 

"Woah, woah, woah!" I offered, "You are safe. You crashed in my field, I helped you out, that's it! I mean you no harm!"

No easing up any, she only growled. 

"I'm just a farmer, a nobody! My name is Austin Kogane! You crashed on earth, I promise I have no idea what you want or who you are!"

At the earth part, her expression softened into something less deadly. She looked off to the side, around my house, I guess taking in her surroundings. Her eyes fell back on me eventually and stared for a brief moment.

I'm pretty sure she was trying to figure out what I was.

She took her blade away for my throat, finally letting me release the breath I wasn't aware I was holding. She sheathed it in her belt, then stepped away from me, taking a small stroll around the house.

I stood up from the floor, clearing my throat- trying to not make it sound like I was scared shitless- dusted off my pants, followed my gaze after her. 

"So, um, W-Where did you come from?"

"Classified." He retorted, sharply. She walked down the hall, looking at the pictures on the walls by the stairs.

I huffed. She was stubborn. 

"Can I atleast know your name?"

She turned her extraterrestrial eyes towards me, as if taking my appearance in all over again. I felt small under her gaze; not that that was hard. She had to be atleast six foot tall. 

Before I could register anything, she was back in my face, in heavy observation mode. This was way too close and personal for a guy who hardly dealt with people.

She looked my face up and down, making me feel judged, before leaning in closer to sniff my neck.

Fucking weirdo.

She picked at my hair a moment before pulling back, looking me up and down again.

"You are certainly not Galra." She summed up.

"Well, I don't know what that is, but okay?" I took a step back, trying not to be freaked out.

"Where's my ship?" 

"Oh," I perked up, walking over to the back door. "Follow me."

I led her off her porch to the yard where her spacecraft was still sitting, banged up and exactly how I left.

"It's right here." 

She stormed up to her ship, cursing and banged her fist one the metal," Goddamnit! No no no no no!"

She cussed and screamed and beat the shit out of the spacecraft. Boy, she was pissed. I stepped, back, not wanting to be in the line of fire. 

After her fit, she let out a final blow, punching the machine with all her might, leaving a dent the size of my boot and let out a final huff of frustration, and putting her forehead to the contraption in defeat.

"Is... is everything okay?" I cautiously asked, not trying to piss her off again.

She turned back to me," Do you get visitors?" 

I shook my head.

"I know 47 different ways to kill you if you're lying." She scowled.

"No one!" I defended. "There's the people that use my fields but they never come without notice."

She narrowed her eyes, skeptically, looking me up and down once more. "You're answering me too quickly. That's foolish for someone seemingly to be alone."

Did she have a point? Yes, yes she did. But to be honest, I didn't think she was dangerous. I think she was scared and confused and I knew what that felt like. I think she just needed help.

So that's what I told her.

"You're right. But I have no reason to amuse you'd hurt me."

She rolled her eyes at my comment. "A tall, purple lady comes crashing in a spaceship into your land and you don't think I'd hurt you?"

"No." I said, honestly. "I think you're in a pickle and need help. If you were going to kill me, you would've done it already."

She opened her mouth to comment, but went back on it. She huffed, looking bashful for a split second before opening her mouth again," How old are you?"

"I'm nineteen," I stated, shoving my hands in my pockets.

Her eyes widened. "That's...." 

Whatever she was gonna say, she didn't finish. Instead, she shook her head, composing herself back to the stern look before. 

"Krolia." 

I raised a brow, "Huh?"

"Krolia... My name's Krolia."


	3. Getting a little closely acquainted

"So what are you gonna do with this?" I asked, gesturing to her ship.

Krolia sighed, pursing her lips in thought.

"I need the communicator from it," She said. "If it still works, that is. And maybe some other pieces. But I'm not sure what to do with the rest of it."

I nodded. "I have some tools in the shed, I'll go get them and maybe I can help."

She offered me an odd small bow. "Thank you, Mr. Kogane."

I shuttered in slight disgust. That's what people called my dad, I wasn't ready to be called that yet.

"Please don't call me that." I shook it off best I could. "Just call me Austin."

She nodded as I walked away to head to the shed. The old thing needed a paint job and some new boards, but she held up alright. She's lasted me two years all by my lonesome out here and I wasn't tearing her down any time soon.

I opened the chipped door and peaked my head in, examining for my toolbox before I wasted time going in there. I tended to misplace things easy.

Sure enough, my rusty, old toolbox was sitting on the bottom shelf. I walked in, picked her up, and headed back outside.

Krolia was still standing there, face scrunched up in thought with a finger on her chin. A bit of sweat clung to her forehead as her eyes scanned the crash site some more.

Looking over her get up, I wondered how she wasn't baking. This was Texas in June, its hot as hell. And here she is in about forty pounds worth of dark blue and orange armor on her back. It couldn't be comfortable.

I walked up beside her, putting my tools box on the ground by my feet. 

"Alright," I groaned, cracking my knuckles. "Where do we start?"

"I'm not even sure." She said, clearly frustrated.

Poor girl, I'd feel the same way.

"That's okay, maybe we can-"

"RRRAWHA!" She screamed, tugging at her spandex collar under her armor; and scaring the wits out of me with her sudden outburst. "Why the hell is it so hot on this planet!? Is your sun trying to burn me alive?!"

She growled and squinted at the sun, staring up at the sky with a scowl.

If I didn't know better than to no even attempt it, I would've laughed.

"Ya know," I favored. "I've got extra clothes in the house that may be cool than that get up if ya wanna try em out?"

She pondered my offer, making some sort of noise in hesitation, before just huffing and offering a nod. "Sure, if you don't mind."

I gestured for her to follow me and led her into the house. She waited in the living room while I went up stairs and grabbed her some clothes out my folk's old room. I knew the clothes weren't going to be exactly her style, but I mean, atleast they would fit her better what I had.

I grabbed her a white tshirt, some jeans, and a pair of boots from my mom's closet. I couldn't bring myself to take their stuff down and pack it away, so I just left it as is; I guess good thing in this scenario.

Satisfied with what I picked as I walked back towards the stairs, I headed back down steps to the living room.

"Okay, Krolia," I said, coming down stairs and walking into the room. "I got you sooooo-"

To be honest, I couldn't even tell you what I had planned on saying as soon as I viewed the scene in the living room.

Krolia had her back towards me as she had stripped all the armor peices onto the floor and couch, leaving her in a skin tight, navy blue body suit. She was a lot slimmer without the bulk of the metal but still very toned and muscular for a girl her figure. She had her arms crossed in front of her, holding the hem of the suit's shirt as she was in the process of lifting it over her head. I couldn't even process what had happened until her shirt had joined her armor on the floor.

I couldn't even move.

She turned around, finally noticing my presence; no doubt I was red as a tomato and making unholy squeaks of gasping; and gave me a full view of what was compressed under all that armor.

Yup, definitely a girl.

She nonchalantly put her hand on her hip, giving me a blank stare," Is something wrong?"

As if her voice smacked some sense into me, I quickly shut my eyes, clamping a hand over them, and spun my butt around faster than you could say butterscotch.

"What the hell are you doing!?" I squealed, feeling the heat from my face go up to my ears.

"... Changing? Did you find clothes?" She asked, casually. 

I extended my arm backwards towards her for her to take the clothes and shoes out my hand; not trusting my voice. I felt them being removed from my hand with a 'thank you'.

There was a moment of silence as I hoped she put the shirt on before she spoke again, "Is something the matter with you?"

Really? She strips in my living room and- She had to be kidding me!?

Forgetting for a solid two seconds why I had my eyes closed, I moved my hand and whipped back around to tell her about common decency.

"Is there something wrong with me?! Are you jo-"

That's all I got out before I turned around to have her bent over in front of me with her pants around her knees. 

God was testing me and he was a brutal teacher.

Not thinking I had anymore blood to be rushed to my face, I covered my eyes again and all but ran into the kitchen.

If I wasn't sure before, I was now: DEFINITELY a girl.

The least aliens could do was believe underwear! Like come on!!

"Is there a reason you ran in the other room?" I could hear her voice, slightly annoyed in tone. 

"Because you're naked?!" 

"And?" She reprimanded. "You're acting like a child."

"Are you serious?!" I defended myself. This was ridiculous. "You don't get buck ass naked in somebody's living room!!"

"They're breasts, Austin. I'm sure your species has them." She poked her head in the kitchen. Thankfully, I could see the shirt sleeve on her shoulder.

I gapped like a fish," THATS NOT THE POINT!"

"You act like you haven't seen some before."

"Yeah, 'cause I haven't!"

At that she seem surprised. Like I grew a second head and turned green, surprised.

"Really?" She asked with an even more confused expression and a tone that sounded like she didn't quite believe me.

"Why the hell would I have seen them before!?"

She gazed me over one more time, the look on her face made it clear that she thought I was crazy.

"You're tall for this species, strong shoulders, defined jaw, you carried me inside so I know you have muscles under your baggy clothes," She started listing things like a check list. "You have dark hair, bright eyes, good teeth, adequate build- I'm sure earthling women are easy to come by for you."

I felt like that was her weird way complimenting me, sort of?

"Did you... Are you saying I'm attractive?" 

Krolia seemed to be thinking a moment, inspecting what I was doing before her face contoured a funny way and she gave me a pitiful look," Oh... Is it because..."

I was confused wondering what she was she was implying until I followed her gaze down to my crotch.

I quickly grabbed a plate, blocking my goods from her vision.

"NO! THERES NOTHING WRONG WITH IT!" I screamed, defensively. "I just don't get out much, alright?! Sheesh!"

She shrugged, finally leaving it be. This girl was going to be a handful. I wasn't exactly sure what to do with her, or what to make of her, but she was not making this exactly pleasant.

"Are you done changing?" 

Krolia nodded, stepping fully into the kitchen, standing about a head taller than me. The clothes seemed to fit decently: they weren't falling off of her, yet, didn't look like they were cutting her in half. Maybe the pants were a bit snug, but it was better than the alternative.

"Good." Was all I said before heading back outside, her following behind me, wordlessly.

This was not going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, Krolia implying Yeehaw got a small dick was too funny of an idea to pass up:,D


End file.
